


A Thing For Feet

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [149]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: pairing doesn't matter to me, but...foot fetish:Omg I will love you forever if you do foot fetish. Sam/Dean or Jared/Jensen. Lots of sucking and licking and massaging. Please please please.</p><p>Prompt: pairing doesn't matter to me, but...foot fetish? maybe...? *hides*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing For Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I got two foot fetish prompts, so I just combined them into one (oops)

**Prompt** : pairing doesn't matter to me, but...foot fetish:Omg I will love you forever if you do foot fetish. Sam/Dean or Jared/Jensen. Lots of sucking and licking and massaging. Please please please.

 **Prompt:** pairing doesn't matter to me, but...foot fetish? maybe...? *hides*

 

Jensen had a…thing.

It wasn’t a bad thing, it was more like a kink. Well, it was a kink. And dating Jared Padalecki had brought it out in full force. Jared was big, very big. And so were his feet. People always joked about men with big feet, but they were always referring to whether or not his dick was proportionate. Jensen was less focused on the size of Jared’s dick, however, and more preoccupied with the size of his feet. Jared’s feet were big, really big. Jensen was frequently distracted with Jared’s large feet, imagining rubbing his hands across the smooth soles, massaging and caressing them, then nibbling on his toes and making Jared moan with pleasure under his tongue.

Jensen’s dick twitched in his pants and he pressed down on his crotch. “Stop it!”

Jared popped up around the corner. “Stop what?”

“Stop appearing out of nowhere,” Jensen said easily. “You’re going to scare the children.”

“If anyone’s going to scare the children, it’s gonna be you, Dean Winchester,” Jared replied. “You go all growly and attack things.”

“You love it,” Jensen teased.

“Hm, I do,” Jared murmured. “I love it a lot.” Jared kissed Jensen lightly. “Now we have to go film.”

“I’m usually the one that has to convince _you_ to film,” Jensen said. “While you try and sneak a quickie in between shots. When did this role change?”

“When I spotted the hard on in your pants and I like to tease.” Jared winked. “See you on set, Dean.”

“I really hate you,” Jensen muttered. “Really hate you.”

Jared bounced away with a grin but Jensen couldn’t see anything aside from those big, wide feet.

*

Filming was a disaster, because Jensen’s hard on didn’t go away. To make it worse, they were just sitting in their motel doing research, so Sam was supposed to be sitting with his feet on the table. Right in front of Jensen’s face. He stifled a moan and choked out his lines with the image of his mouth sucking Jared’s toes tucked away in the back of his mind.

On the way home, Jared was exhausted and he lay down in the back of the car with his feet in Jensen’s lap. Jensen took a deep breath and tried to remember some of his meditation tricks. When that didn’t work he tried to think of unsexy things, like his parents having sex. It still didn’t work, because Jared’s feet were sitting in his lap in an oh-so tempting way. He cautiously pressed a hand on Jared’s ankle and massaged it gently. Jared cracked open one eye. “That feels good.”

Jensen’s dick twitched under Jared’s foot and he prayed Jared didn’t notice. If he did, he didn’t say anything and Jensen went back to rubbing the top of his ankle gently. “You should totally give me a foot massage when we get home,” Jared suggested. “As a reward for me being such an amazing costar.”

“ _I_ deserve one for having to _deal_ with you as a costar,” Jensen corrected.

“Fuck you,” Jared retorted. His voice was sleepy though, and it came out as a slur of consonants. “Please?” He turned big, pleading eyes on Jensen and he caved. Much like Dean, Jensen couldn’t say no to his puppy dog eyes.

Jared leaned on Jensen as he got out of the car. “Jen… carry me.”

“Get a grip,” Jensen muttered. “You’re heavy, Sasquatch. What are they feeding you?”

Jared nuzzled his ear. “We should totally have sex.”

“You want to have sex _now_?” Jensen looked at the clock. “It’s almost one am!”

“We don’t have to work tomorrow,” Jared wheedled. “You owe me a massage.”

“Fine,” Jensen grumbled. He went to sit out on the couch. “Give me your feet.”

Jared shimmed down eagerly and plopped his feet in Jensen’s lap. “Thanks, Jenny.”

“Don’t call me that,” Jensen replied automatically. His hands twitched eagerly and finally wrapped around Jared’s foot. It was almost euphoric to have his hands on those feet and he massaged them thoroughly. Jared let his head drop back on the arm of the couch and moaned, and that was all it took to get Jensen rock hard. _Please don’t notice, please don’t notice, please don’t noti–_ ­

“Jen, does massaging feet turn you on?” Jared joked. Jensen blushed and Jared’s eyes widened. “It _does_.”

“Shut up,” Jensen muttered. He started to lift himself off the couch but Jared was on top of him in a second.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Jared replied. “You’re going to stay right here and we’re going to explore this kink.”

“I don’t want to,” Jensen lied.

“You sure?” Jared murmured. “Because my bare feet are right here, Jensen. You can do whatever you want with them… anything at all.”

Jensen’s dick pulsed in his underwear. “Jared–,”

“Feels good for me, too,” Jared continued. “Your hands on my feet, massaging. I love your hands everywhere on me, Jensen. And being massaged makes me horny, maybe I’ll jerk off while you play with my feet–,”

“Stop,” Jensen panted.

“Why?” Jared whispered. “Are you horny? Are you hard in your pants, Jensen, want to badly to touch my feet?”

“Jared, please–,”

Jared leaned back and let his feet settle in Jensen’s lap. “Well, they’re there if you want them.”

Jensen looked at Jared’s face. There wasn’t mocking or laughter in his eyes, just love. Jared was letting him indulge in this kink he wouldn’t even consider with anyone else. “Are you sure?”  
Jared wiggled his feet. “Just be careful and don’t tickle. I’m too ticklish.”

Jensen shimmed down so his face was level with Jared’s feet. “Are you sure about this?”  
“I swear to god, ask me that again and I’m going to take my feet away,” Jared grumbled.

Jensen didn’t know if he was joking or not but he didn’t waste any more time and bent down to cautiously suck one toe into his mouth. There was a musky taste, a mix of sweat and feet. Jensen loved it, though, and tongued his way down each one of Jared’s toes. He sucked on each one and moaned around them. He licked down the right foot and it twitched. “Ticklish, Jensen,” Jared reminded.

“Sorry,” Jensen muttered, not that sorry at all. He loved the way Jared’s feet tasted. He licked at both of them, mixing Jared’s sweat with his saliva. His dick was dripping precome in his underwear. Jensen used one hand to massage Jared’s other foot, pressing into the pressure points and listening to Jared sigh in pleasure. He, with much effort, pulled his mouth off. “Can you… can you jerk off while I do this? So I know you’re getting pleasure too?”

“Trust me, Jensen,” Jared said. “I’m enjoying this.” Jensen looked up and saw a bulge in Jared’s pants. “But I’m more than willing to jerk off.” He pushed his pants down and his huge cock popped up. If Jensen wasn’t so preoccupied with Jared’s toes, he would _love_ to suck his dick. He watched Jared’s massive hand wrap around his dick and pull upwards. Jared’s face contorted in pleasure and Jensen went back to devouring Jared’s feet. Jensen nibbled lightly on his toes and then sucked the soft pads. He tasted wonderful and Jensen was addicted.

“Feels good,” Jared murmured. “Your tongue is so nice on my feet. You’re so hot, Jensen. I love your mouth on me, on any part of me.”

“They taste so good,” Jensen murmured, his face buried between two feet. “You’re so amazing, letting me do this.”

“Well it’s not entirely selfless,” Jared said. “I’m certainly getting my own pleasure.”

Jensen smiled and nipped at Jared’s heel. He sucked a toe into his mouth, tasting all of the wonderful flavors Jared’s feet had. His dick was twitching in his pants and Jensen subconsciously rutted against the touch. His hands explored every inch of foot that Jensen couldn’t get his mouth on and rutted against the couch faster.

“Fuck, Jensen,” Jared moaned. He fisted his cock and then his orgasm exploded with a jet of white come. He moaned and writhed through his orgasm.

Jensen took as much of Jared’s foot into his mouth as he could and stuffed his hand into his pants. It took one press against his dick for his own come to fill his underwear. Jensen groaned and bit down hard on Jared’s foot. Jared yelped and Jensen reluctantly pulled off. His feet were shiny with Jensen’s spit and then look pushed out a little bit more come out of him.

“Jesus fuck, Jared,” Jensen groaned. “That was amazing.”

“You really…” Jared took a deep lungful of air. “You really should have told me about this sooner.”

“Thank you,” Jensen murmured. He crawled up Jared’s body to kiss him. “Thank you so much.”

“Hey,” Jared grinned. “Any time you want my feet, they’re yours.”

 


End file.
